


Une tarte et un coin de cheminée

by Voidonce



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Friendship/Love
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-03-01 05:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13287969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voidonce/pseuds/Voidonce
Summary: « La sorcière se frotta les mains avant de les poser sur ses joues pour les frictionner. Elle songeait à Molly, se demandait ce qu’elle faisait. Sans doute avait-elle déjà cuisiné. Bellatrix imaginait des mets simples mais ô combien chaleureux recouvrir une table drapée de ce rouge typiquement Gryffondor qu’elle détestait tant. Et des tartes. Beaucoup de tartes. » - OS de nouvel an.





	Une tarte et un coin de cheminée

**Author's Note:**

> Pour le "couple", j’étais au départ partie dans l’optique d’écrire un Molly x Bellatrix mais en fait j’ai pas fait du tout ce que je voulais et c’est au final léger. Tellement léger que leur relation est clairement plus amicale qu’amoureuse, alors je vais dire que vous êtes libres de les voir comme bon vous semble :)  
> Sinon, notez que Bellatrix est complètement OOC. Elle joue ici un rôle analogue à celui de Severus dans l’histoire originale. Arthur est mort. Cet OS prend place après la guerre. C’est court, je sais, j’ai écrit ce petit truc sur un coup de tête mais j’espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout.  
> Et enfin : bonne année 2018 !

            Bellatrix avait toujours aimé les tartes. Aux myrtilles, au chocolat, à la mélasse. Les parfums avaient beau changer, elle trouvait toujours son bonheur. À Poudlard, lorsqu’elle se rappelait les délicieux repas servis dans la Grande Salle, elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de se souvenir de son impatience à l’approche de l’heure tant attendue : celle des desserts.

            Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres sèches et gercées. Oui. Elle avait toujours aimé les tartes, mais cela faisait bien longtemps qu’elle n’en avait pas mangé. Comment s’en procurer, avec les quelques Mornilles qu’elle parvenait, Merlin seul savait comment, à se procurer quotidiennement ? Elle avait de la chance que des passants aient encore pitié d’elle pour lui faire don de quelques petites pièces tout juste bonnes à lui permettre de survivre. En se nourrissant des restes qu’elle pouvait parfois trouver dans des poubelles. Et parfois pire.

            Elle n’avait pas eu la chance de Severus Snape. Parce que Dumbledore ne l’avait jamais prise sous son aile. Espionne dans un camp qui ne comptait qu’elle comme membre, solitaire dans sa lutte contre son époux et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle avait évité de justesse Azkaban à la fin de la guerre – le Véritaserum avait pu révéler sa véritable position au sein des soldats de Voldemort. Heureusement. Elle n’aurait pas survécu à une seconde incarcération.

            La fin de la guerre. Elle s’en rappelait bien. Les combats étaient encore frais dans son esprit fatigué. Elle avait perdu son époux, cet homme qui n’avait jamais compté pour elle et qu’elle n’avait jamais pleuré. Elle avait aussi perdu sa sœur, Narcissa. Si celle-ci avait survécu, Bellatrix était presque certaine que Narcissa l’aurait invité chez elle. Mais pas Lucius. Sitôt celui-ci avait-il été attrapé qu’il avait été jeté à Azkaban, et son fils avait changé de continent, bien content d’échapper au grand nettoyage qui avait suivi la chute de Voldemort.

            Les lourds flocons de neige masquaient sa silhouette recroquevillée sur le trottoir. Noël était passé et Bellatrix avait suivi les festivités de loin, de ses yeux mornes. Elle avait vu les magasins crouler sous les décorations, les yeux des enfants s’illuminer. Les odeurs de vin chaud et d’autres gourmandises lui avaient chatouillé le nez et torturé l’estomac. Puis, aussi soudainement que la fête était arrivée, elle avait disparu. Les illuminations répondaient toujours présentes, mais le calme avait recouvert le monde comme un lourd manteau de neige.

            Bellatrix soupira et son expiration s’échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes pour s’enfuir dans l’air glacé du soir. La sorcière avait faim, mais son estomac, trop accoutumé à cette horrible sensation, ne grondait plus.

            Molly Weasley venait tous les jours pour déposer quelques pièces dans la main de l’ancienne espionne. Tel était devenu son rituel. Rituel de quoi, d’ailleurs ? Miséricorde ? Pitié ? Avant d’être jugée, Bellatrix avait présenté ses condoléances à la veuve Weasley. Elle avait vu Arthur mourir. Elle se trouvait avec Molly lors du meurtre de son époux. Était-ce la raison pour laquelle la rousse, cette femme si charmante que Bellatrix en avait la nausée, s’évertuait à passer chaque jour pour lui laisser une misérable trace de son passage ? Bellatrix n’avait jamais voulu inspirer de tels sentiments à qui que ce soit. Être respectée, voire crainte, lui avaient permis de s’octroyer une bonne place aux côtés de Voldemort. Sois proche de tes amis, et encore plus de tes ennemis. C’était un dicton qui avait toujours plu à Bellatrix Lestrange, même si elle n’avait jamais eu d’amis.

            Molly n’était pas venue, ce jour-là, ce 31 décembre. En plusieurs mois, jamais elle n’avait failli à cette étrange habitude. Même pour Noël, la semaine précédente, où la rousse lui avait offert sans un mot, en plus de quelques Mornilles, un sandwich et une boisson chaude avant de rentrer chez elle. Si, les premiers mois, l’ancienne espionne rejetait les approches de la veuve, elle avait fini par s’y accoutumée et une douce chaleur étreignait son cœur à chaque fois que ses yeux reconnaissaient la silhouette de Molly. Cela ne durait que quelques secondes, de minuscules instants heureux nés d’une ancienne rancœur et d’un désespoir continu. Mais le soir tombait. La nuit arrivait tôt et, très vite, Bellatrix savait qu’elle plongerait les lieux dans un lourd sommeil hivernal.

            La sorcière se frotta les mains avant de les poser sur ses joues pour les frictionner. Elle songeait à Molly, se demandait ce qu’elle faisait. Sans doute avait-elle déjà cuisiné. Bellatrix imaginait des mets simples mais ô combien chaleureux recouvrir une table drapée de ce rouge typiquement Gryffondor qu’elle détestait tant. Et des tartes. Beaucoup de tartes.

            Elle sourit tristement.

            Alors qu’elle se préparait mentalement à une nouvelle nuit dans le froid, alors qu’elle se demandait combien de temps elle pourrait encore survivre dans une telle situation, quelque chose de lourd, chaud et rugueux s’abattit sur ses épaules. Bellatrix eut un sursaut et redressa vivement la tête. Son regard croisa les yeux chaleureux de Molly Weasley.

            — Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

            La mendiante haussa un sourcil. Le tutoiement de la rousse créait une proximité entre elles qui la laissait pensive. Pensive, mais aussi étrangement heureuse.

            — Peur ? Non. J’ai juste été surprise.

            L’échange visuel entre les deux femmes dura encore un instant avant que Bellatrix ne détourne le visage. Elle ne dit pas un mot de plus, s’attendant à ce que Molly lui laisse encore quelques pièces, traces d’une pitié que l’ancienne espionne avait tant voulu refouler, mais la rousse s’accroupit près d’elle et lui frictionna vigoureusement les épaules.

            — Qu’est-ce que vous foutez ?

            — J’en ai assez de te savoir dehors, comme ça. Je t’amène chez moi.

            Son ton n’acceptait aucun appel. Bellatrix attrapa des plis de la couverture et enroula davantage le tissu autour de sa carcasse amaigrie et gelée.

            — Merci pour votre aide. Cette couverture me suffira.

            Molly leva les yeux au ciel.

            — Lève-toi. J’ai passé la journée à cuisiner, j’ai bien l’intention d’arriver avant que tout ne refroidisse.

            — Rien ne m’oblige à vous suivre.

            — Tu y es invitée. Tout le monde t’attend.

            — Tout le monde ? Votre famille, Saint Potter et vos amis ?

            Molly ne répondit pas. Elle tendit les mains et attendit avec patience que la mendiante fasse un geste. Bellatrix réfléchit. Pouvait-elle vraiment accepter ? Se rendre chez les Weasley était alléchant : de la nourriture, de la chaleur humaine et du réconfort au coin d’une cheminée. Ce programme lui plaisait bien plus que celui auquel elle s’attendait plus tôt, à savoir passer la nuit avec le froid et les flocons de neige pour seule compagnie. Elle leva la main et, lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la peau dénudée et froide de Molly, Bellatrix sut qu’elle ne regretterait pas sa décision.

            Ce nouvel an fut le meilleur qu’elle ait jamais vécu. Elle finit la nuit devant la cheminée, près de Molly, des miettes de tarte dans une assiette.

            Jamais elle ne redormit dans la rue.


End file.
